


Just Leave Him

by NekoChick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: How the F do I tag, I don't know how money works in England, I don't know if this could be considered fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Tis only a bit gay, Tom Is A Dick, Tord needs to stop messing with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChick/pseuds/NekoChick
Summary: "Scenario two is more them like. At a carnival or something and it’s super fuckin loud. Tord ends up losing Tom and tries to ask if anyone has seen himEnds up finding one of the game vendors and keeps trying to ask if he’s seen a tall muscular guy in a blue hoodie walking around but the music is so damn loud he’s straining his voice, and the vendor keeps cutting him off to deal with players or trying to lure people in that Tord gets tired of him and just yells “I NEED TO FIND MY BOYFRIEND- HES ATTRACTIVE AND BLUE”Meanwhile Tom is standing directly behind him with some cotton candy and drinks“I think I found him, but he’s more red than blue.” " —Tentacle-Feast





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiiko/gifts).



"So, you and Matt are gonna go to the Ferris-wheel, then meet me and Tord at the firework show later?" Tom asked Edd, who was busy dividing their pocket money for food and games. 

"Yeah." Edd nodded, holding his hand out. "Around 7:00, right?" 

"Sounds like a plan." Tom nodded, taking the offered cash. 

"Can we go now? I'm getting bored." Tord called from the entrance. 

"Shut your trap, we're coming." Tom snapped. The short Norwegian man had been messing with him while in the car, and Tom wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Hopefully the carnival would cheer him up. Tord crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. He'll act like a child if Tom's going to treat him like one. 

"Try not to kill each other, okay?" Edd sighed, patting Tom's arm. 

"No promises." Tom muttered. He shoved the money in his pocket and walked toward the entrance. Matt gave him a bright grin and walked away, Edd following after him. 

"So, where to first?" Tord asked, looking up at the blue-clad male. 

"Don't care. I'm gonna go hit the arcade." Tom handed Tord a bit of cash. "Don't spend it all at once." 

"Wait, Tom!" But he was already gone. Tord sighed and shook his head. Tom was just acting immature, right? He'd come back for him. He usually does. 

 

It was fun for the first thirty minutes. Turns out, Tom only gave Tord £5 Tord had already used it all and was trying to find Tom back. Edd or Matt would do, but he doubted he'd find them. Matt tended to move rather quickly from place to place. 

"Tom!" Tord called for the seventh time. His throat was starting to hurt from all the yelling. He sighed. Maybe he should just ask if anyone's seen him. Probably better than running around screeching. 

Tord perked up and ran over to one of the game vendors. Who cares what the game was about, this guy was tall. He could see over the crowd. 

"Hey! I need your help." Tord tried to get his attention. The man glanced at him, gesturing for him to continue. "Have you seen—" Tord's expression fell flat in irritation when the man turned away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He snapped. Was the music getting louder, or was it just him? 

"What do you want?" The vendor frowned, turning to look at Tord again. 

"Have you seen a tall—seriously?!" Tord's frustration grew as the vendor turned away again. "I've got to find my friend!" He tried again, nearly growling in annoyance when the vendor continued to ignore him. 

"I NEED TO FIND MY BOYFRIEND—HE'S ATTRACTIVE AND BLUE!!" Tord finally shouted. His shoulders sagged slightly when this fully caught the vendor's attention. 

"I think I found him." He said suddenly. Tord froze. "But he looks more red than blue, to me." 

Tord turned around slowly. Tom was standing there, holding a large bag of cotton candy and two drinks. He was staring blankly at Tord, his face a dark shade of red. 

"Oh…uh…there you are, Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how AO3 works.


End file.
